Abstract This proposal is to provide support for junior investigators, post-doctoral fellows, and students to attend the Gordon Research Conference (GRC) on Neurotrophic Mechanisms in Health and Disease. The meeting will be held in Salve Regina University, Newport RI from June 2-7, 2019. Neurotrophic factors, broadly defined as factors that have critical roles in circuit connectivity, synaptic plasticity, and behavior, are essential for the development, maintenance, and functions of the nervous system. Importantly, several treatments that exploit knowledge of neurotrophin biology are now in human clinical trials for chronic pain, Alzheimer?s disease, and cancer. Thus, diverse communities of basic researchers and clinicians address problems rooted in neurotrophin biology. The 2019 Neurotrophic Mechanisms in Health and Disease GRC is unique in bringing together a multi- disciplinary group of researchers in areas spanning fundamental problems in molecular and cellular neuroscience to translating neurotrophin biology into therapies. This meeting will provide a unique venue to integrate basic research on neurotrophic factor biology with clinical needs and industry interest, with the ultimate goal of accelerating the development and adoption of new treatments for human neurological conditions, psychiatric diseases, and some forms of cancers. The conference will bring together speakers, many new to the meeting, who will speak to the intersection of neurotrophin biology with circuit formation, learning and memory, depression, chronic pain, cancer, Alzheimer?s disease and chronic inflammation. Additional topics and late- breaking developments will be incorporated via talks selected from abstracts, specifically encouraging participation of junior researchers. Several new features distinguish the 2019 GRC Neurotrophic Factor conference from earlier meetings. These include an emphasis on the intersection of neurotrophin biology with systems approaches and therapeutic avenues, recruitment of a cohort of junior investigators new to our meeting who will speak to emerging areas and will provide fresh perspectives, introduction of a faculty mentoring system for junior trainees, and offering family friendly policies such as on-site child-care and subsidies to offset costs of childcare/accommodation.